(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating machine using a permanent magnet.
(2) Description of Related Art
As an example of a conventional rotating machine, JP-A-9-23599 describes a rotating machine which fixes a field permanent magnet by using a pole shoe and a bolt.
As shown in the above described patent document 1, the rotating machine with permanent magnets for a magnetic field source uses the pole shoe and fastens it by the bolt so as to fix a magnet to a rotor. In such a rotating machine, when a large centrifugal force is applied to poles due to the reasons such as a large diameter of the rotor and a rapid rotating speed, displacement and peeling of the pole shoe often occur.